Castigo Divino
by katitabender
Summary: cosas extrañas ocurren en Ba Sing Se a la llegada de Katara y su familia a la ciudad. entre asesinatos y desapariciones ¿ podrá Katara salir de eso, o sera arrastrada a la perdición con toda su familia y quien quiere?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Este es mi nuevo proyecto. Traía la idea desde hace algunas semanas y hasta ahora he decidido desarrollarlo. Les aseguro que les interesará un poco, como lo he dibujado en mi mente será divertido de leer.

No crean que me he olvidado de **Amor: desorden perfectamente ordenado.** Me estoy arriesgando en llevar dos historias que espero causen impacto a mis lectores. Espero sea de su agrado, aquí dejo el primer capítulo.

Es una historia alternativa a la original de avatar.

**Capitulo#1:** misterio en la penumbra.

Katara se sentó sobre un montón de cajas mientras observaba cada rincón de su nueva casa. Había llegado junto con su familia a Ba Sing Se poco tiempo antes y comenzaron a desempacar las cosas que llevaban. Eran originarios de una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo. La tribu agua del sur. Su padre era uno de los políticos más influyentes de la nación y el mundo, su madre, era la princesa de la tribu, después de su hermano Aikko, la segunda al trono. Tenía un respetado linaje real.

Su padre, por motivos de negocios, había sido enviado a la ciudad del reino tierra por alrededor de 6 meses y, el noble hombre no queriéndose despegar de su familia, los llevó ahí para poder estar juntos. A Katara no le gustaba mucho la idea. Era obvio que no podría estar tranquila en un ambiente mas cálido, árido y por así decirle solitario.

Katara tenía un hermano. Su nombre era Sokka. Mayor que ella en edad pero no en pensamiento. No había ni puesto los pies en la casa cuando ya había decidido como debía ser su cuarto. A donde iba a explorar y que lugares en los seis meses iba a frecuentar.

Katara seguía viendo a la nada cuando entró su madre, acompañada cinco sirvientes.

-pongan las cosas por ahí- ordenó. Los sirvientes se inclinaron brevemente y salieron por la puerta dejando solas a madre e hija.

Kya suspiró.

-querida… ¿has escogido tu habitación?

-no…- Katara apartó la vista de su hermosa madre- ¿de verdad tenemos que estar aquí?

-Son solo 6 meses…

-solo… madre, seis meses es demasiado tiempo para un adolescente.

-te acostumbraras, podrías tener experiencias inolvidables aquí. Descubrirte a ti misma.

Katara bajó la cabeza y cepillo con sus dedos su suave, largo y ondulado cabello café- no es tan fácil- susurró.

-a tu hermano parece gustarle.

Katara sonrió un poco cuando vio a Sokka bajar por las escaleras de la casa a toda pastilla.

-voy fuera- gritó. Sokka de tan rápido que iba casi chocó con su padre que apenas iba entrando con algunas cosas por la puerta.

-¡Sokka sí que es apresurado! – declaró Hakoda con una enorme sonrisa. Miró alrededor de la casa y exclamó- Esta muy bella, el rey tierra sí que me sorprende.

Kya sonrió y se levantó de su lugar a abrazar a su marido. Los dos se dedicaron una melosa sonrisa apasionada. Katara sonrió incomoda y con disimulo volteó hacia otro lado, no queriendo ser partícipe de los momentos de sus padres. Hakoda y Kya se dieron cuenta de la expresión de su hija y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

-¿no piensas recorrer la ciudad?- preguntó Kya. Katara apenas iba a contestar cuando su padre le tendió un saquito con dinero.

-es más que suficiente para que comas algo y compres lo que quieras- esperó de manera expectante. Katara solo sonrió.

-iré por mi bolso.

**0.0  
0.0**

Katara caminó por toda la parte alta de la ciudad. Por cuestiones de seguridad se le había prohibido ir a la parte baja y a la parte media. Suspiró mientras miraba los parques atestados de personas estiradas hablando de lujo y de lo lindo que era ser rico y hermoso.

Las tribus agua eran diferentes. Es cierto que había clases sociales como en Ba Sing Se pero no eran separadas como ocurría en esa ciudad y eran mucho más unidos. Le empezó a dar sed y un poco de hambre, es obvio que eso ocurriría después de tanto caminar.

Llevaba un poco de rato buscando donde comer cuando se cruzó frente a un lugar llamado el Dragón de Jazmín. El lugar emanaba un delicioso olor a té de Jazmín y decidida entró.

Tomó asiento en una de las muchas mesas y esperó pacientemente a ser atendida. El lugar estaba atestado de clientes. Ahora no había ni una mesa vacía. Un hombre regordete, barbudo y sonriente se acercó a ella. El hombre a Katara le pareció interesante pues, por sus rasgos no parecía del reino tierra.

-¿Qué se le ofrece a la hermosa jovencita que no había visto por aquí antes?

La joven sonrió ante la amabilidad del señor y pidió té de jazmín y un cup cake de fresa.

El señor sonrió, anotó su orden y luego decidió interrogarla

-no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-¿se nota…?

-un poco, eres la única chica fina sin aire de prepotencia en el lugar- Katara sonrió ante el halago- y además… tus rasgos no son propios a los de las personas del reino tierra.

-se refiere a…

-tu piel morena, complexión más fina, cabello castaño, ojos azules… ¿eres de las tribus?

Katara sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-disculpa mi intromisión, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Katara… ¿y el de usted?

-me llamo Iroh…

Katara agrandó los ojos enormemente, sorprendida.

-¿general Iroh?, de la nación del fuego…

El se encogió de hombros

Qué pequeño es el mundo-pensó la joven con una sonrisa.

-disculpen- una suave y gentil voz se escuchó detrás de ellos. Enseguida Iroh y Katara voltearon para ver a un joven calvo, con flechas azules, fornido, alto, de piel pálida y sonrisa encantadora detrás de ellos. Usaba ropas que solo los de una nación podía usar. Maestros aires.

Iroh sonrió grandemente- es bueno verte por aquí Aang.

-lo mismo digo- respondió el joven.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-hace poco y lo primero que decidí hacer es venir a tomar el mejor té de la ciudad y platicar con un viejo y apreciado amigo, pero… todo el lugar está lleno.

Iroh miró por todos lados y comprobó que ni una sola mesa estaba desocupada. La mesa en la cual estaba Katara era de dos personas y realmente necesitaba que Aang se quedara, algo raro estaba pasando y necesitaba comunicárselo.

-Señorita Katara… ¿le importaría que el joven aquí presente comparta mesa con usted? Es que necesito platicar unas cosas con él pero sé que si se va, como es tan ocupado, no voy a tener la oportunidad.

Katara sonrió- por mí no hay ningún problema.

Aang sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella. Iroh decidió que era hora de traer la orden.

-¿Qué deseas esta vez Aang?

-lo de siempre…

-bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Aang y Katara quedaron solos mientras Iroh iba por el pedido de los dos jóvenes. Katara incomoda comenzó a recorrer su vista por el lugar hasta posarla en un pequeño cartel que llamó mucho su atención.

Decía "SE BUSCA" y debajo había la pintura de una joven de unos 18 años muy sonriente. Ella había visto ese cartel en el parque ya hacía largo de tiempo. Algo le dio un escalofrío tremendo y bajó la vista a sus manos que estaban unidas en la parte superior de la mesa.

Aang, en cambio, estaba mirándola a ella. Observó atentamente su delgada figura, su piel morena, sus cejas negras y gruesas hermosamente maquilladas, sus ojos azules maquillados con colores que los hacía resaltar mas, su cabello suelto, castaño, largo y ondulado y sus labios, rojos y carnosos. Decidió hablarle.

¿Te encuentras bien?- la joven estaba temblando un poco.

-sí, es el desfase acabo de llegar a Ba Sing Se.

-¿de qué parte?

-la tribu agua del sur…

-hermoso lugar, la ciudad imperial es hermosa, de las mejores que he visitado.

-¿eres nómada aire?

-sí, de hecho es por eso que conozco varias partes del mundo.

Katara sonrió sin saber que mas agregar y esperó otro rato. Iroh llegó con sus pedidos y casualmente era lo mismo.

-¡pero qué coincidencia!- exclamó Aang

-después platicamos Aang, debo atender a otros clientes.

-pierda cuidado.

Katara probó un poco de té. Estaba totalmente delicioso. Aang la seguía observando sin disimular cosa que ponía a Katara tremendamente incómoda.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a la maestra agua.

-¿disculpe?

-me refiero a cuáles son tus intereses…

-Mmm… me agrada viajar y me gusta mucho tocar el piano…

-¿visitas Ba Sing Se?

-algo así, no es como quisiera, me gusta viajar, no quedarme casi de manera permanente en otro lugar que no es mi hogar.

-¿Cuánto pasaras en Ba Sing Se?

-alrededor de 6 meses, mas si así lo decide mi padre.

-¿no te gusta aquí?

- esta ciudad me encierra.

Aang asintió lentamente- a mí tampoco me agrada mucho aquí, la ciudad es hermosa, pero su gente y sus costumbres… un poco excluyente ¿no te parece?

Katara solo sonrió.

Pasaron otros minutos de incomodidad y de silencio. En el cielo empezaba a ocultarse el sol y brillar las estrellas. La joven sabía que debía irse pronto. Apresuró a terminar su té. Antes de que ella se pudiera levantar Aang habló

-me resulta alguien muy interesante, Katara.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente mientras buscaba cualquier lugar al cual dirigirle su mirada.

-quisiera conocerla mejor- dijo y tomó una de sus manos suavemente- ¿le importaría quedarse otro rato a platicar?

Katara simplemente lo observó fijamente y se apoyó más en su asiento.

**0.0  
0.0**

En el otro extremo de la ciudad se encontraba Sokka. Caminaba despacio buscando algo interesante que hacer, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer una a una y una muchacha de piel blanca, cabello corto rojizo, complexión delgada y ojos verdes miraba el cielo. Se sonrojó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La joven lo miró observándola y se sonrojó levemente, ocultando una sonrisa incómoda. Ella era muy astuta y nada apenada, pero aun así se sentía algo extraña al ver a un joven totalmente desconocido y guapo mirarla con atención. Se armó de valentía.

-debo decirle que es malo mirar a una chica que no conoce así- Sokka sintió esa voz tan seductora- pero admito que no me gusta mucho ver las puestas de sol sin compañía ¿le molestaría sentarse conmigo?

-no es una molestia- contestó Sokka de manera ahogada.

Y se sentó a la par de donde ella estaba, a una lejanía respetable, no quería incomodarla. La joven sonrió, seguía con su vista perdida en el último rayo de sol en el horizonte.

-¿de dónde eres?

-la tribu agua del sur.

- ¡que helado!- exclamó ella- seguro te mueres de calor en este infierno.

-a decir verdad, me da igual.

-por cierto, me llamo Suki… por si te interesa- le dijo sonriente.

Sokka se golpeó mentalmente- tarado- había olvidado una presentación formal.

-Sokka- contestó- por si te interesa- dijo a modo de broma.

Suki sonrió de medio lado. Nadie le había contestado así, ella era una dama y esa manera burlona no era propia de su trato, por eso le gustó. Le hizo sentir bien esa osadía.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio y pronto observaron muchas personas entrando a sus casas y abandonar cada centímetro del pequeño parque. Sokka se extrañó grandemente. No eran ni las 6:30 de la tarde, aun era muy temprano para que las personas se adentraran en la calidez de sus hogares.

-supongo que no está enterado-susurró ella de pronto.

Sokka volvió su completa atención a ella.

-¿enterarme del qué?

-han declarado una especie de toque de queda y deberíamos avanzar si no nos queremos vernos afectados por los Dai lee.

-¿Por qué el toque de queda?- preguntó el joven intrigado.

-se han dado sospechosas desapariciones, demasiadas en pocas semanas.

-¿de quienes?

-jóvenes- contestó disimuladamente- jóvenes hermosas. Habían desaparecido muchas antes, de clase social inferior en la parte media y alta de la ciudad. El rey tierra no había prestado atención a los acontecimientos pues no eran de importancia, algunas eran pobres y otras no lo suficientemente ricas.

-¿desde hace cuanto estos acontecimientos?

-dos, tres meses- dijo- ni siquiera yo llevo la cuenta.

-¿y entonces por qué el toque de queda?- preguntó él- digo… si el rey tierra no había prestado atención.

Suki sonrió irónicamente- eso fue así hasta hace una semana. ¿Ves ese cartel?

Sokka volteó rápidamente. La voz de Suki se escuchó lejana- esa joven de la pintura es la única hija del rey tierra y la fallecida reina, desapareció hace una semana. Se cree que por el mismo que desapareció a las otras jóvenes- Sokka volteó su vista a ella- mi padre y otros políticos exigieron al rey tierra un toque de queda inmediato con temor de que también, a nosotras, sus hijas nos pase eso.

-¡que terrible!

-no me imagino el dolor de ese padre ahora.

-¿no han puesto cartas en el asunto?

- se ha llamado al avatar.

-eso es bueno, el ayudará de inmediato, estoy seguro.

-ojala acabe con nuestro temor- contestó ella- el es muy bueno y se preocupa por la gente, además es justo.

-espero que se resuelva el problema

-¡Suki!- se escuchó en un grito.

Una señora regordeta junto a dos hombres robustos y fornidos la esperaba.

-es mi nana y mis guardias, debo irme.

-si, igual yo- contestó Sokka levantándose de su asiento igual que Suki.

-nos veremos- dijo ella y pasó a su lado.

Sokka se quedó ensoñado y algo triste.

-¿Sokka?- de repente habló la joven

El volteó- ¿Si?

-fue un gusto…- ambos se sonrieron y se separaron

**0.0  
0.0**

Katara llegó a su casa, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la casa iluminada por la luz de las velas dentro. Suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta principal. Sus padres la esperaban en la recepción de la casa junto a Sokka. Todos con miradas serias. Katara cerró despacio, sin quitar la vista de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hakoda le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y suspiró levemente- solo estábamos preocupados.

Katara sonrió-¿preocupados? Pero si no son las siete de la noche. Es cierto que estoy en un lugar desconocido, pero a esta hora no creo que nada me pase.

-¿no observaste las calles?-preguntó su hermano

-algo desolado- dijo sin preocupación. Ocupando uno de los cojines frente a su familia-¿Por qué?

-hay un toque de queda- respondió su madre. Katara se sorprendió.

-¿pero por qué?- dijo con voz ahogada.

-ha habido desapariciones de jóvenes… ¡mujeres! en la ciudad, una de ellas es la hija del rey.

Katara entonces recordó el cartel con la foto de aquella bonita mujer. Se volvió a retorcer por el escalofrío. No lo demostró.

-Katara…- dijo su padre- desde ahora saldrás solo con supervisión o acompañada de cualquiera de nosotros tres y una guardia. La situación, por este toque de queda me parece seria y si las cosas llegaran a empeorar, serás mandada con tu abuela al polo sur donde estarás a salvo.

La joven asintió distraídamente con la cabeza.

-Te pido por favor que no me desobedezcas y me avises de cada una de tus salidas y los lugares a cuales vayas.

-así lo haré padre.

-eso espero.

-la comida está lista, mi señor- dijo uno de sus muchos sirvientes con una leve reverencia.

-en seguida vamos.

**0.0  
0.0**

Katara se adentró en los pasillos de su casa buscando su habitación. Seguía fervientemente las instrucciones de su ubicación dadas por su madre. Ya todo estaba listo para que ella pudiera descansar. Abrió ligeramente la puerta de madera para comprobar todas sus cosas debidamente arregladas.

Fue rápido- pensó.

Entonces observó la ventana de su cuarto abierta y las cortinas celestes ondear al ritmo de las brisas del viento. Sintió un poco de fuerte las ráfagas y se dirigió a cerrarla cuando algo inmediatamente captó su atención. Abrió grandemente sus ojos.

La calle estaba totalmente a oscuras y la casa al frente totalmente en penumbras. Todo eso estaba rodeado por frondosos arbustos y maleza. Algo agitó las hojas y una oscura figura se reveló. Katara quizá no habría sido capaz de percibirla de no ser por esos ojos rojos brillante mirando en su dirección. Empezaron a temblarle las manos y su cuerpo temblar súbitamente. Su respiración descompensada, gélido frio que ni en el polo sur había notado. El miedo…

Entonces se abrió su habitación y pasos suaves avanzaban hacia ella. No dio la vuelta. Algo se posó en su hombro y entonces, decidió atacar a lo que sea que estaba detrás de ella. Contuvo el aire pero lo dejó salir aliviada al ver que detrás de ella estaba Sokka.

-oye, soy yo.

-sí, lo sé- dijo Katara alejándose de la ventana pero sin dejar de ver por ahí. Se sentó algo confundida en su amplia y suave cama.

Sokka no se daba cuenta del estado de su hermana.

-oye- dijo él guerrero distraídamente- cierra la ventana- el mismo lo hizo- las ráfagas de aire se están poniendo muy heladas. Sé que extrañas el polo sur, pero así solo buscas a enfermarte.

Katara aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba afuera?

-¿Katara…?

-¿puedo dormir contigo Sokka?

-¿y eso?

-es que… no creo que pueda pegar el ojo aquí sola… no es mi cuarto- Sokka creyó entender la situación de su hermana- será solo hoy.

-bien…- dijo con tono dulce- trae lo necesario le diré a mamá y papá, te espero en el cuarto.

Katara asintió y Sokka salió por la puerta. Una vez que se había ido su hermano Katara volvió a la ventana, para su asombro no había nada ahí. La figura, los ojos rojos, no estaban. Pensó si todo era de su imaginación por la noticia que le acaban de dar hace poco. Pero aun así no quería dormir sola. Entonces cambió su traje con un camisón y salió escopetada al cuarto de su hermano mayor.


	2. Eventos Desafortunados

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE EN LO MAS MINIMO.**

Me complace poder subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia mucho antes de lo que lo tenía planeado. Esto me pone muy feliz =)

A partir de ahora comienza lo bueno, aunque la verdadera acción se desarrolla en el próximo capítulo.

**Comentarios:**

Aang Katara: ojala sigas pensando que la historia es interesante. Desde ahora se pone más dinámico todo. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Jessy: gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya interesado mi historia. Espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Guest2: hola, gracias por tu comentario y me entusiasma que te haya gustado la historia. Disfruta el capítulo

Guest1: efectivamente, los nómadas aire existen y no hay guerra, bueno por el momento. Espera los siguientes capítulos y veras lo bueno que se pone.

Nefertari Queen: me alegro que esta, al igual que mis otras historias te hayan atraído. No puedo comentarte acerca de quién es el verdadero responsable de los secuestros pero en capítulos posteriores dejaré pistas, ponles mente =)

Nieve Taisho: me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y si te agradan las emociones fuertes y las desapariciones seguro te encantará esta =)

Ctin939: I love your story too. I'm very glad you liked my story and I hope to stay in communication with you. You're a great writer

Y sin más les dejo él capítulo 2

**XXXX**

**Capítulo#2:** Eventos Desafortunados.

-¡Así que tu eres Suki!-exclamó Katara, mientras se abrazaba a la joven pelirroja con fuerza-¡Sokka me ha comentado de ti y de sus salidas estas tres semanas!

-si- contestó ella algo nerviosa-tu hermano es una excelente compañía, y yo estaba ansiosa por conocerte, también me habla mucho acerca de ti.

-espero que para bien.

-claro que para bien.

Ambas jóvenes sonreían y platicaban cómodas en una de las bancas del parque de la zona alta. El lugar estaba atestado de gente jóvenes a las cuatro de la tarde. Katara volteó a todos lados disimuladamente para comprobar la presencia de agentes Día lee en los alrededores, ellos la ponían nerviosa.

-¿Qué observas?

-no creo que sea necesario para le seguridad de las personas la presencia de esos hombres en cada sector de la ciudad.

-a mí tampoco me gusta su presencia- comentó Suki en voz baja-pero ellos no están por cuidar, seguro están recibiendo ordenes de su jefe general.

-¿el rey?

-no, su favorito… Long Feng. Se cree incluso que en la corte tiene mucha influencia sobre el rey, demasiada… mi padre comenta.

Quedaron un rato calladas, el viento soplaba fuertemente y uno de los muchos volantes de la hija del rey tierra fue a parar a las piernas de la joven sureña.

-la hija del rey tierra-comentó curiosa sin quitar, ni un segundo, la vista de la pintura-¿hace cuanto ha desaparecido?

-creo que más de un mes… no estoy segura, pero por ahí anda.

-¿la has conocido?

-si- comentó Suki con indiferencia- dos o tres veces entablamos una conversación de más de 5 minutos, se poco sobre ella. Lo único de relevancia de su parte era su compromiso polémico con el avatar.

-¿polémico?- dijo Katara extrañada- ¿polémico por qué?

-oh…es verdad, eres nueva- dijo con un risita haciendo a la sureña rodarse de ojos- se cree que el rey tierra, hizo un convenio con los nómadas aires para lograr que su hija fuera comprometida con el avatar.

Katara entonces se estabilizó.

-a… pero era eso. Que yo sepa eso no es un delito, el compromiso matrimonial arreglado está debidamente permitido en las cuatro naciones.

-no pero que eso no es lo único.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-lo que pasa es que nadie de la alta sociedad ve con buenos ojos la unión.

-¿desaprueban al avatar?

-no… ¡por los espíritus! A él lo respetan mucho. Lo que pasa es que consideran a la hija del rey tierra, tan sumisa, callada, aburrida… sería incapaz de satisfacerlo- dijo Suki algo seria- bueno…eso aparte de su enorme diferencia de edad.

-¿enorme diferencia?- se extrañó Katara-¿Cuántos años tiene el avatar?

-24 años ¿no sabias?

-nunca he prestado mente a los asuntos de ese caballero.

-pues deberías. Él es un encanto.

-¿lo dice la experiencia?-dijo divertida la sureña.

-no. Lo confirman mis ojos que lo han visto.

Siguieron un rato calladas, simplemente observando la deliciosa tranquilidad del ambiente. Suki entonces tuvo una idea grandiosa y sonrió a Katara de manera malvada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-vamos a una fiesta mañana- propuso la pelirroja.

-¿a qué hora?

-en la noche.

-Suki- dijo Katara a manera tranquilizadora- hay toque de queda… imposible salir de noche.

-vamos, nadie tiene que darse cuenta.

-¿Qué le diría a mis padres?

-les dirás que te he invitado a una pijamada.

-no lo sé…

-te divertirás, a mi no me gustaban esa clase de eventos y mírame ahora- comentó sonriente.

Katara lo pensó unos segundos.

-bien… iré. No creo que sea difícil convencerlos-dijo al cabo de un rato- Después de todo mi hermano ha dado maravillosas referencias de ti.

-¡no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro!-exclamó la pelirroja contenta.

**XXXX**

Katara se dirigía a su casa, eran casi las seis de la tarde y, dentro de poco iniciaría el toque de queda. Aun no sabía como ella y Suki se las arreglarían mañana por la noche para ir a una fiesta, después de todo, con el enorme problema que estaba metido Ba Sing Se, dudaba que lograran dar medio paso. Pero aun así decidió arriesgarse.

Caminó por un puente que cruzaba a donde estaba su casa, pero antes de llegar una mujer hermosa de cabello negro lacio, ojos y sonrisa peligrosa la observaban de lejos.

-¡ven!- la mujer exclamó con una sonrisa.

Katara al inició se extrañó pero luego, mas atraída por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, se acercó a ella. Ahí es cuando la mujer agrandó su sonrisa.

-dígame…- susurró Katara algo nerviosa.

-¿eres nueva verdad? ¿Te ha traído una familia de servidora?

-no, de hecho soy una noble de la tribu agua del sur.

-Noble eh… ¿has pensado en trabajar?

-¿trabajar? Trabajar en que…

-en una taberna.

-¿en un prostíbulo?-se escandalizó la joven.

-como quieras llamarlo…-contestó la otra sin preocuparse.

Katara entonces frunció el ceño de rabia y apretó el puño de su mano derecha.

-¿por quién me ha tomado usted?-preguntó escandalizada-¿por una cualquiera acaso?

-bueno, en primer lugar debemos calmarnos-dijo despreocupadamente-vamos a sentarnos.

-¡no pienso conversar con usted, señora!

-June…

-¿Mmm?

-me llamo June y ayudaría mucho a nuestra conversación que me dijera su nombre…

-no pienso decirle nada-contestó Katara emprendiendo la retirada.

-veo que no eres como las otras chicas.

-me alegro por eso, no creo que haya mujer en el mundo que quiera pasar esa vida; Bueno, creo que usted es la excepción.

June se encogió de hombros.

-muchas nobles como tú han aceptado mi oferta y han ganado una fortuna rifando su virginidad.

-yo nunca me vendería por algo tan innecesario como el dinero.

-¿innecesario?- se rió June-hasta tú lo necesitas.

-si quizá pero yo no lo codicio como usted-contestó muy seria la joven-¿sabe lo que me provoca June? Me provoca lastima y mucho asco.

Ahora fue June que se altero y al ver que Katara iba lejos gritó a todo pulmón:

-veras que algún día, sin que yo te haga ofrecimiento, vendrás a mi taberna, tenlo por seguro niña odiosa. Tenlo por seguro.

Katara hizo caso omiso a las palabras de aquella mujer y el resto de camino hacia su casa lo recorrió corriendo. Ba Sing Se, la ciudad más segura del mundo era un completo fraude ¡Qué lugar seguro permitía tantos secuestros y además, ofertas indecorosas de personas mal intencionadas! En otros lugares no pasaba eso. Estaba muy agitada y sudorosa cuando llegó. Se tranquilizó y lentamente abrió la puerta de su hogar. Sus padres y su hermano se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa. La esperaban como era de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal tu día amor?- preguntó Kya con una sonrisa.

Katara solo asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que estuvo bien.

-tu tío Aikko nos ha escrito- comentó su padre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra él?- a ella se le fue servida su cena. Ciruelas pasas de mar ¡bien!

-dice que el trabajo del reino es pesado pero… que se ha complicado de una gripe glaciar. Agregó que no hay que preocuparnos, una gripe glaciar es común en la tribu.

El resto de la familia asintió en comprensión.

-¿Qué tal tu día Sokka?

El joven tragó duro de la emoción. Seguro tenía algo que contar. Katara rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su hermano y llevó a la boca un bocado de comida.

-he descubierto una academia para maestros de la espada aquí en Ba Sing Se, así que he decidido retomar mis lecciones.

-me parece interesante-comentó Hakoda-¿Quiénes asisten a la academia?

-asisten los hijos de los nobles más importantes de la ciudad.

Hakoda asintió, mostrando verdadero interés la plática de su hijo.

-es bueno que vayas-comentó-ayudará a entrar en el círculo social de la ciudad.

-bueno si… aunque déjame decirte que algunos de ellos no parecen hijos de nobles.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no es que sea chismoso ni nada pero he escuchado la conversación de dos de ellos.

-¿Qué hay de relevante en esa plática hijo?-Kya se interesó.

-bueno… es que los he escuchado hablando de una fiesta- Katara agrandó los ojos.

-Sokka seguro has escuchado mal-comentó Katara-no hay forma de la organización de una fiesta, mucho menos con la situación actual-Katara entonces dio un sorbo a su jugo de zarzamora.

-los he oído perfectamente hermanita. La fiesta es mañana por la noche.

Entonces Katara empezó toser incontrolablemente.

-¿Cariño que ocurre?-se escandalizó Kya. Sokka miró a su hermana de malas pulgas.

-Nada- negó rápidamente Katara- me he ahogado con el jugo.

-¿necesitas algo?

-no- negó rápidamente-pero me ha dolido mucho la garganta. Creo que mejor me iré a mi cuarto a descansar.

Subió la escalera, aparentemente normal y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado. Su habitación estaba iluminada por su lámpara de noche. Se acostó pesadamente en la cama ¡con que lo de la fiesta iba en serio! ¿Y ahora con el comentario de Sokka, como haría para pedir a sus padres permiso? Decidió no pensar en eso y actuar completamente natural.

Volteó hacia la ventana, afuera estaba oscuro y las estrellas junto a la enorme luna brillaban en su total esplendor. Y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido hace unas semanas. Lentamente, se levantó cautelosa y con sumo cuidado observó por la ventana. No había nada ni nadie afuera.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y dejó ir el aire retenido, aliviada. Lentamente avanzó hasta su cama y se volvió a tumbar en cansancio. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero terminó sumida en un profundo sueño.

Despertó sobresaltada al cabo de dos horas. Se restregó los ojos con morriña. Eran las diez de la noche aproximadamente. Se encontró aun vestida con su ropa de día habitual y caminó a su cuarto de baño. Tomó un corto baño de agua caliente y salió cómodamente vestida en su normal pijama.

Estaba acomodando su conjunto del día siguiente cuando, la luz de su lámpara se apagó súbitamente dejándola en la penumbra. Ni dos segundos habían pasado de eso cuando sintió una mano apoderarse fuerte de su pie derecho. Lagrimas de susto a punto de brotar por sus mejillas. Zafó el pie del agarre rápidamente y se alejó un poco del lugar viendo en su cuarto unos ojos rojos sobresalir de la oscuridad.

Seguramente lo que vio la noche pasada. Y entonces…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- grito desesperado.

**XXXX**

Kya y Hakoda estaban a punto de caer en el sueño cuando escucharon el grito potente proveniente del cuarto de su hija.

-Katara…- Hakoda exclamó y salió escopetado por la puerta de su habitación. Cuando llegó a las afueras del cuarto de Katara vio a Sokka a pocos pasos de él.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Sokka solo señaló el cuarto.

Abrieron con cuidado. Katara se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, agachada, abrazándose potentemente a sus piernas y con la vista perdida a saber en qué parte del suelo. Sus ojos gritaban miedo intenso y potentes rastros de lagrimas se avistaban en su rostro. Kya se llevó de encuentro a los dos hombres y abrazó con fuerza a su traumatizada hija.

Katara, que había estado absorta de su alrededor, pudo distinguir el rostro de su madre cerca de ella. Aun no comprendía cómo, en medio de la oscuridad, podía distinguirla. El alivio fue inmediato y, un nuevo torrente de lágrimas la atacó. Se refugió en el pecho cálido de su madre y ella, empezó a mecer a su hija suavemente, todo el tiempo entonando una suave melodía.

Una vez que estaba calmada, Sokka habló.

-¿Qué ha pasado Katara?

-algo apagó la lámpara, mi pie fue sujetado y unos ojos rojos sobresalían de la oscuridad-contestó con voz débil y asustada.

-¿apagó tu lámpara?-se asustó Sokka-¿pero si la lámpara ha estado encendida todo el tiempo?

-no ¡Estaba apagada…!- exclamó la chica con voz quebrada.

Hakoda y Sokka se miraron con preocupación. La lámpara había estado encendida todo el tiempo.

-dile a alguien que le prepare un té tranquilizante-ordenó Kya a su hijo.

Una hora más tarde Kya acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de su hija, mientras la joven se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cómoda cama con un montón de edredones cubriéndola. No se dio cuenta de cuando su marido entró, pero si identificó unos fuertes brazos rodeándole su cintura.

-¿por fin se durmió?- Kya asintió lentamente. Miraba a Katara con preocupación extrema.

-¿encontraron algún indicio de que alguien estuvo aquí?

Hakoda negó seriamente.

-ninguno. Sokka y yo hemos preguntado a los guardias y han estado pendientes de cada rincón de la casa, aseguran que nada ni nadie ha entrado.

Kya suspiró sin despegar la atención de su hija.

-¿crees que hemos hecho bien en mudarnos para Ba Sing Se?

-amor que esto no es ni tu culpa ni la mía. Katara solamente está paranoica por los rumores de desapariciones y el rumor del secuestro de la hija del rey tierra.

-pero parecía que ella si sentía miedo.

-Kya, seguro nuestra pequeña solo quiere llamar nuestra atención- comentó Hakoda muy despacio.

-¡Katara nunca haría eso!-reaccionó Kya- ¡no sabiendo lo angustiante y desconsiderado que resulta eso!

-así son los jóvenes…

-¡así no es mi hija!

-Kya, discutiremos esto en la mañana. Es mejor irnos a la cama, ella, al igual que tú necesitan descanso.

La señora asintió lentamente. Se volteó a plantó un beso fuerte a su hija en la cabeza y con sumo cuidado salió del cuarto de su hija.

**XXXX**

- Katara se encontró en un salón de Baile, adrenalina pura en cada centímetro del lugar. Jóvenes de todas las clases sociales bailando desenfrenadamente. Entonces pudo avanzar y vio en un pequeño claro al chico que conoció en la tienda de té del señor Iroh. Él le sonrió sugestivamente y la llamó con su danza poco a poco. Estaban a punto de rozar cuerpo con cuerpo hasta que, de pronto, la luz se apagó y Katara fue halada y su boca fue cubierta.

Al instante despertó toda sudorosa. La luz del sol empezaba a golpearla directo en los ojos. El cielo ya no estaba negro como la noche pasada. Estaba claro, claro y brillante. Entonces recordó lo anteriormente pasado y revisó cada centímetro de su habitación. Para su alivio no había nada, ¡nada!

Suspiró de alivio pero aun le preocupaba algo. Sus padres, su hermano e incluso los sirvientes, la creerían loca. Sacudió su cabeza, borrando pensamientos desafortunados y avanzó hasta la puerta. Bajó las escaleras e inmediatamente todos los presentes voltearon a verla con cara preocupada.

-¿rico desayuno?-comentó tomando el lugar en la mesa.

Todos seguían sin responderle y viéndole con lastima.

-parece que si…-comentó ella misma agrandando los ojos exasperada.

-Katara, con respecto a lo que ha pasado ayer…

-déjalo- contestó ella- déjalo si vas a seguir viéndome como si estoy loca.

Hakoda se ahorró todo comentario.

-solo nos preocupamos por ti-comentó Kya-y comprendemos que todo el estrés que estas…

-¿estrés?-preguntó la joven atónita-¡no es estrés!-aseguró- yo sentí y vi algo en mi habitación, aunque fue imposible de reconocer pues la luz se apagó extrañamente.

-Katara, nosotros llegamos a tu habitación inmediatamente. La luz siempre estuvo encendida.

-¡por los espíritus! ¡Que no estoy loca! yo sé lo que pasó, pero también sé que la historia es tan irreal que no han de creerme, es mejor dejar ese tema de lado- en la mesa se respiró un aire de incomodidad. Katara con un carraspeo lo rompió y todos dirigieron su vista a ella claramente preocupados.

"menuda tortura"-pensó para ella misma.

-quisiera pedirles un favor si es permitido.

-puedes hablar-contestó su padre.

-me he conocido con una muy buena amiga de Sokka-empezó ella- su nombre es Suki y me ha invitado a una fiesta de pijamas hoy en la noche a su casa.

-hija, no creo que sea conveniente…

-pero papá-lo interrumpió ella-tu me has dicho que debo socializar con personas aquí y que mejor que con esta pijamada. Y ella es buena chica, Sokka puede comprobarlo-dijo señalando a su hermano.

Sokka de repente fue el centro de atención.

-es cierto-comentó él- ella es una buena chica, además que es centrada, Katara no corre peligro con ella, lo aseguro.

Katara le sonrió a su hermano.

-bien- dijo Kya-pero… tu padre y yo hemos de ir a dejarte a su casa.

Entonces la joven se levantó Feliz. Gracias, gracias, gracias-susurró mil veces.

**XXXX**

-¡y aquí es donde la magia ocurre!- dijo Suki enseñando a Katara toda su habitación y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella. Katara sonrió. Suki y le había dado todo un tour por su espaciosa casa y ahora le invitó conocer su cuarto. Era un lugar cómodo. Tenía una gran cama con edredones verdes y rosas, unos muebles que hacían juego con el color rosa de las paredes, un escritorio y unas cuantas pinturas, lindo.

-¿rosa?-comentó la joven divertida.

-si- contestó avergonzada- fue idea de mi madre.

Katara sonrió suavemente y colocó su maleta sobre la cama.

-¿Qué has traído?

-una pijama, un edredón y debajo de todo lo inservible- dijo Katara con una sonrisa malévola- mi vestido, zapatos, joyas, maquillaje y perfume.

-muy lista-comentó Suki.

-Gracias.

Bajaron a cenar pues, los padres de Suki insistieron en conocer a la joven de la tribu agua y pasaron casi una hora, sentados en la mesa escuchando los alardeos por parte del padre de Suki sobre el éxito de su vida y el enorme agrandamiento de su fortuna. Suki a todo rodó de ojos y Katara sonreía cortésmente a cada comentario.

-oh Suki-dijo su madre de pronto- la próxima semanas llega tu prima a pasar unas cuantas semanas con nosotros- Suki sonrió sin ganas.

-estaré al pendiente. Lamento tener que decirlo padre, pero es hora de que Katara y yo comencemos nuestra pijamada. Debemos retirarnos. Katara y Suki corrieron a la habitación de la joven y se cambiaron sus pijamas a elegantes vestidos. Ambas se veían hermosas.

Suki usaba un vestido plateado, pegado, corto y sexi. Su cabello estaba recogido en una moña con una trenza de lado y usó unos zapatos de tacón alto. Katara iba algo diferente. Usaba un vestido negro muy original. A diferencia del de Suki, el vestido era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego suelto hasta mas arriba de la rodilla. Usó unas sandalias muy raras pero bonitas, de tacón alto y su pelo lo llevaba ondulado, completamente suelto y con un pequeño prensador decorándolo.

-¿y ahora como haremos?

-calma que tengo todo planeado-contestó Suki, poniendo un seguro potente a la puerta. Katara la observó atentamente.

-¿seguro que eso será capaz de detener a tus padres en caso de algún inconveniente?

-si-contestó la joven despreocupadamente-además que ellos después de la cena nunca vienen aquí. Sería una señal de catástrofe su aparición por este lugar.

Katara sonrió-¿Cómo bajaremos?

-ya he pensado en eso… ¿ves ese lugar totalmente oscuro?

Katara asintió.

-es un punto ciego, ya lo he usado para escapar. Por ahí bajaremos.

Ya iban a emprender la ida cuando Suki se dio cuenta de algo.

-necesitamos abrigos y pañoletas-comentó apurada. Rebatió su armario sin cuidado

-¿abrigos y pañuelos para qué?

Suki entonces halló lo que buscaba y tendió las dos cosas a Katara.

-acomódate bien el abrigo y coloca el pañuelo de manera que partes de tu cara sean bien cubiertas.

-Katara hizo lo que Suki le mandó rápidamente. Una vez listas bajaron sin dificultad. Afortunadamente todas las personas que se encontraban absortas al mundo en la casa, no notaron rastro de fuga y las dos mujeres caminaron cautelosas por las calles totalmente oscuras de la ciudad. Gracias a los espíritus no habían encontrado a ningún agente Dai lee.

Llegaron al muro que dividía la parte alta de la ciudad de la media. Katara se extrañó mucho de eso y más cuando Suki la hizo atravesarlo lo más silenciosa posible.

-¿pero a donde vamos?-preguntó Katara en un susurró.

-pues a la fiesta- contestó Suki de manera sarcástica, no hiriente.

-¿Qué no era en la parte alta?

-¿no te lo comenté?-se rió ella- es en la parte baja.

-¡ahí!-exclamó la joven asustada. Pero seguía susurrando.

-sí, eso es lo emocionante-contestó la otra despreocupadamente-y demás cuenta de que no somos las únicas niñas ricas que andan en estas condiciones en estos momentos. Aquí nos gustan las emociones fuertes.

-de muerte-complementó Katara-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 ¿y tú?

-16.

-pues mi joven amiga-dijo Suki orgullosa- bienvenida a la vida nocturna.

Cruzaron después el muro que dividía la parte media de la parte baja y se adentraron en la parte más peligrosa y ruin de la ciudad. Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de la música bien fuerte y Katara y Suki se quitaron las pañoletas del rostro. El lugar estaba rodeado de jóvenes y alguien coordinaba la entrada en la puerta.

Katara después de un rato, distinguió quien era.

-no puede ser-susurró.

-bienvenidas a mi taberna-saludó June y miró a Katara con una sonrisa- yo nunca me equivoco ¿satisfecha, niña?

Katara tragó grueso.

-parece que si-comentó burlonamente-espero disfrutes tu estadía.

Katara aun no entendía como había ido a parar a una fiesta donde la propietaria del establecimiento era esa mujer. Miró a Suki no tan segura y esta le dedicó una sonrisa ignorando, por completo el estado de su amiga. La sureña ya no estaba tan convencida de querer entrar.

**N/A: **espero haya gustado la segunda parte de la historia. No soy de la que acostumbro a dejar adelantos de la historia, pero no me puedo resistir y les dejo lo siguiente para que se acoplen al tercer capítulo. Espero esto no se me haga un hábito. Es broma =)

**Adelanto:**

-¡los Dai lee!-gritó desesperado un chico en medio de la fiesta- ¡se aproxima un grupo de Dai lee!

-¡Katara! creí que te habían arrestado-dijo Suki aliviada-¿Cómo has escapado?

Su joven amiga miraba con los ojos desorbitados hacia todos lados.

…

-se cree que arrestaron June-comentó Suki asustada. Katara comprendía perfectamente el terror de la chica. Si June constaba su participación en la fiesta ¡estarían perdidas!

-debemos ir las mazmorras de Ba Sing Se-dijo una decidida Katara.

-¿pero a qué?- se espantó Suki.

-¡haremos que June no nos delate!

¿Les gustó? espero que sí. Hasta luego =)


	3. Una presencia sorpresiva e inoportuna

**AVATAR NO ES MIO, ¡QUE DESGRACIA!**

Ahora sí que ha pasado tiempo y espero que la historia que he desarrollado en mi cabeza les guste. Espero que este capítulo les aclare algunas cosas pero que a la vez les deje duda. Me fascina mantener la tensión.

Por algunos elementos que iré incluyendo a la historia me temo que debo cambiar la clasificación d solo el tiempo dirá si debo cambiarla a M. por el momento queda así. Disfruten el capítulo =)

**XXXX**

**Capitulo#3: **Una presencia sorpresiva e inoportuna

Muy noche era ya en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, tan noche que la luna, en todo su esplendor se encontraba casi a la mitad del cielo. En el Dragón de Jazmín todavía estaban dos personas despiertas. Iroh y el avatar Aang tomaban tranquilamente una taza de té caliente y miraban a las calles con preocupación.

¿Por qué no estaban en cama? Bueno… la respuesta era simple. Iroh era uno de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial en Pai Sho y esa noche, junto con otros ancianos habían decidido hacer unas partidas con apuestas. Aang al rato, llegó a platicarle unas cosas a su amigo y se quedó viendo el juego.

Fue un éxito total para Iroh, pues en las grandes apuestas había ganado más de 100 piezas de oro y con eso aseguraba un cachito más en su fortuna. Ahora, ya desocupado podía hablar acerca de las preocupaciones que al joven avatar aquejaban.

Después de notar a Aang inquieto, colocó su taza de té en la mesa y dio un hondo suspiro que llamó de manera inmediata la atención del avatar.

-Me puedes decir Aang ¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho pareció pensar el asunto unos minutos y después de dar un último sorbo a su taza de té pronunció: He hablado con el Rey Kuei acerca del asunto que se ha dado con la desaparición de su hija.

-¿Cómo se encuentra él?- Iroh siempre le daba a las conversaciones un toque informal que ayudaba a la gente a sentirse mucho más cómoda.

-como se debería encontrar un padre cuando pierde a su única hija-comentó él- a veces me pongo a pensar que quizá el hecho de ser mi novia haya llamado la atención de alguien que, por hacerme daño a mí, la ha capturado a ella.

-ni se te ocurra decir eso Aang, es claramente obvio que no ha sido tu culpa.

Aang se encogió de hombros algo entristecido.

-además, la posición de la joven es algo privilegiada. Hay muchos factores que la han podido hacer la más apta persona en la cacería de los criminales.

-puede ser- dijo el joven con voz apagada.

Después de unos minutos de total silencio, el viento sopló fuere a través de la ventana y la llama de las velas parpadearon notoriamente.

-¿Qué has investigado?

-¡ah si!- dijo el avatar saliendo de su estado de ensoñación- todas las jóvenes desaparecidas en la ciudad tienen características muy notables en común.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Iroh, he descubierto que aunque las otras jóvenes son pobres o de clase media baja para captar la atención de algún caza fortuna son extremadamente bonitas, jóvenes de una edad promedio entre los 16 y 20 años y además poseían un encanto natural.

-bonitas y jóvenes… interesante. ¿Qué más?

-según los familiares de estas jóvenes, hay una coincidencia en particular que ha pasado antes de sus desapariciones.

-por favor continua Aang, me dejas en suspenso-contestó el anciano con su taza de té aun en la mano. Solo que esta estaba vacía.

-las jóvenes fueron acechadas y atormentadas por quien las secuestró- dijo Aang con una voz tremendamente preocupada- según sus familiares, ninguno de ellos creían las alucinaciones de sus hijas hasta que no aparecieron.

-¿hay algo característico que las jóvenes relataran a sus familiares sobre lo que les ocurría?

-no- contestó él- nada característico. Bueno… excepto que todas han despertado alguna vez con alucinaciones a altas horas de la noche.

-¿crees que lo que haya tomado a las otras niñas es lo mismo que se ha llevado a tu novia?

Aang frunció el ceño al oír la palabra novia pero decidió continuar con el asunto.

-me he dirigido con el rey tierra después de mis investigaciones. Intenté sacarle información pero no contestó nada. Luego me he dirigido con la institutriz y la nana y me han contado que la princesa era demasiado introvertida y callada, que no divulgaba nunca sus asuntos personales pero me dijeron después de un rato, la semana antes de su desaparición la joven pasó completamente aislada del mundo en su cuarto.

-mmm… esa es una curiosa señal.

-¿a qué te refieres con curiosa señal?

-si la joven- reflexiono Iroh-pasó aislada en su cuarto pudo haber sido por el miedo de enfrentarse a algo y creyó que la forma de estar segura era permanecer en un lugar vigilado las 24 horas por la guardia real.

-tienes razón-comentó Aang, pensativo- mucha razón.

-los ancianos somos muy observadores-Iroh canturreó con alegría y luego miró al avatar con picardía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el muchacho, divertido.

-me he fijado en tu plática con la joven del otro día, ¿ha ocurrido algo ahí?

Aang se sonrojó.

-no, nada…

-puedes engañarme a mí, a tus amigos incluso puedes engañar a tu mente- dijo el sabio anciano-pero a tu corazón y a los espíritus, nunca.

En realidad-dijo después de un rato- no sé si pasó algo…

-¿Katara es su nombre verdad?

Aang se limitó a asentir tímidamente.

-encantadora joven-comentó Iroh después de un rato- me he fijado que después de tomarse el té los dos juntos se han marchado.

-¡no ha pasado nada!- dijo el avatar apurado- la acompañé hasta el parque, ella se despidió de mí y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver.

-curioso es el destino.

-aunque quisiera algo con ella, nunca pasaría nada, estoy comprometido y no por voluntad.

Iroh iba a comentar algo acertado y lógico acerca de las vueltas del destino y muchas de sus otras manifestaciones hasta que unos ruidosos pasos fuera de su tienda los alertaron. Iroh y Aang se quedaron viendo a los ojos y luego se levantaron sigilosamente a mirar por una ranura a la calle.

Varios agentes Dai lee caminaban en filas hacia los barrios de la zona baja. No era para nada una buena señal.

-¿A dónde se dirigirán los agentes?-comentó Iroh intrigado.

-no sé-comentó el avatar muy serio. Tomó su planeador de la esquina de la puerta- pero lo voy a averiguar.

Y silencioso como el aire, fue tras ellos.

**XXXX**

-¿te diviertes?-preguntó Suki a Katara. La joven pelirroja estaba atacada en risa y los efectos del jugo de cactus ya estaban haciendo estragos en ella.

¿Qué es el jugo de cactus? Era el llamado alcohol popular, utilizado principalmente en las fiestas descomunales y en las reuniones de las personas de clase media y baja. Tenía un sabor muy peculiar y también amargo. Con una o dos copas no causaba efectos, ya si te excedías, otro era el caso. Y justamente eso le estaba pasando a Suki, quien parecía no querer detenerse y llevaba cuatro rondas del popular licor.

Katara puso cara preocupada por el estado de Suki, no podían llegar así a casa-no, no mucho ¿podemos irnos?

Suki hizo un exagerado mohín- ¡Por los espíritus Katara! ¿Qué ha pasado con tu ánimo?

Katara quiso hablar pero la joven la interrumpió cuando uno de los muchos jóvenes de la fiesta la invitó a bailar-no importa, hablamos después ¿sí? Ahora iré a prender la pista de baile.

Y en unos segundos desapareció del marco de visión de Katara. La joven morena suspiró cantarinamente y caminó unos momentos por la pista, volteando hacia todos lados. No le gustó la panorámica. Había muchos jóvenes mal intencionados, que la miraban con ojos hambrientos. Ella optó por no hacerles caso.

Estuvo un rato apoyada contra la pared hasta que una voz habló muy cerca de su oído.

-¿no te diviertes?

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y volteó. Ante ella se encontraba June.

-no, en realidad para mí no hay diversión aquí.

-oye…-dijo June levantando sus manos al aire en señal de paz- para nada que he venido a pelear contigo- Katara tenía una mirada escéptica en su rostro- hablo muy en serio, esta noche estoy de muy buen humor.

Katara rodó los ojos, dispuesta a irse pero June volvió a hablar.

-lamento la propuesta que te he dado ayer- dijo fingiendo inocencia-no sé en qué pensé cuando lo hice.

-¿en verdad?- Katara intervino, claro que eso en tono irónico.

June asintió solemnemente.

-de verdad- respondió ella-como te dije, fue un error. Para que proponer eso a ti cuando a tu alrededor hay muchos otros dispuestos a hacer el trabajo sin precio.

Katara gruñó y apretó muy duro su puño derecho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- la retó June acercándose más y mostrando provocativamente su rostro.

-contigo nada-respondió Katara- pero ahora mismo pienso ir a buscar a mi amiga para largarnos de aquí. Permiso- y golpeando rudamente el hombro de la frívola mujer.

-suerte con eso-dijo mirándola con incesante odio-mucha suerte con eso.

Katara entonces se adentró en la multitud buscando por Suki. Todos los jóvenes bailaban frenéticamente al ritmo del sonido de los muchos cuernos, tambores y guitarrones. Buscó por todos lados y no pudo encontrar a Suki y lo peor que había muchos lados y escondites en ese lugar en el cual podría encontrarse. Frustrada se detuvo a mitad de la pista y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos todas las velas se apagaron, dejando a todos a oscuras.

Hubo murmullos de muchos jóvenes inquietos. Katara estaba comenzando a desesperarse hasta que todas las velas volvieron a encenderse, todas al mismo tiempo. Todos pegaron un grito de horror y se quedaron parados donde estaban.

Katara se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente aterrada y las lágrimas amenazaron salir de sus hermosos ojos. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un cuerpo colgado de una soga.

Parecía haberse ahorcado. Era sin duda de una mujer. Estaba totalmente golpeada y se encontraba para mayor sorpresa, desnuda. Su cabello negro caía encima de todo su rostro y ahí fue cuando Katara terminó más desconcertada.

No le dio tiempo de reflexionar pues en ese mismo instante uno de los muchos jóvenes de la fiesta entró gritando totalmente aterrado.

-¡los Dai lee!- dijo a todo pulmón- se aproxima un grupo de Dai lee.

Los próximos minutos todo fue todo un caos. Jóvenes corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando y empujando. En todo ese caos Katara se dispuso a buscar a Suki, pero no la encontró y en una de muchas alguien la empujó al suelo causando que cayera muy fuerte.

Se quejó e intentó ponerse en pie. Ahora estaban pasando otras cosas. Mesas caían, los muros de piedras se caían, el suelo retumbaba como si estuviera ocurriendo un temblor y de pronto, al establecimiento muchos hombres fornidos, con túnicas largas de colores negros con un símbolo verde y oro entraron.

De inmediato apresaron a muchos jóvenes que gemían de dolor. Ahora debía escapar. Corrió a una de las salidas más cercanas pero una mano de piedra la retuvo. Volteó con temor.

Su brazo tenía el agarre potente de uno de esos hombres de ojos fríos y ya le estaba comenzando a sangrar. Gritó de dolor e intentó forcejear.

-¡Suélteme, déjeme!- gritó. Pero el hombre ante ella no se movió ni un ápice. Era el fin hasta que el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. No supo que ocurrió después, estaba demasiado perturbada para reflexionar.

El hombre que la había rescatado le dijo que subiera con él a un animal enorme. Ella lo hizo, sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias lo hizo y luego desaparecieron a toda máquina por las calles del lugar. Katara en ese momento ni por Suki se preocupó.

**XXXX**

Los Dai lee entonces inspeccionaron cada centímetro del lugar buscando pistas sobre lo ocurrido esa noche. Aquella había sido una fiesta ilegal y una grave falta al toque de queda impuesto por el rey Tierra y por esa situación, esta falta iba a ser gravemente penada. Con cárcel para cada uno de los que habían sido atrapados. Incluso para la dueña del establecimiento, quien había sido prácticamente arrastrada y los miraba con incesante odio.

El lugar era toda una ruina y muchos jóvenes lloraban en las jaulas de hierro llevadas por los agentes. Todo era en ese momento un descontrol total y muchos de los agentes Dai lee aprovecharon su posición para manosear a las jóvenes arrestadas, todo hasta que Aang llegó y cada uno con temor inmenso se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Todos se estremecieron por su tono de voz.

-mi señor avatar, se nos ha informado de esta fiesta clandestina e ilegal y por obligación hemos venido a detenerla.

Aang miró al hombre con enorme rabia y agarró su cuello duramente, casi asfixiándolo.

-¿me cree bruto acaso?- preguntó.

El agente a duras penas contestó-No mi señor.

El avatar exasperado y con un gruñido lo dejó caer al suelo. El de inmediato intentó estabilizarse.

-se que ocurrió una fiesta prohibida aquí- dijo con voz dura y fría- lo que pregunto es por qué, ustedes los dueños del orden en la ciudad, abusan del poder que se les ha otorgado para hacer actos inmorales a las muchachas arrestadas.

-Mi señor nosotros…

-No hay excusa-cortó Aang con un grito- y después de que lleguemos a palacio me encargaré de darles un debido castigo.

Todos los agentes se estremecieron ante esa frase pero no dejaron mostrar sus nervios.

Aang los observó unos instantes y luego se dirigió al interior del establecimiento. Algunos agentes Dai lee buscaban pistas en medio del desorden, otros solo estaban parados viendo el cuerpo colgado en el centro de la ahora destruida pista.

Al inicio el joven avatar se tensó y la vista de ese cuerpo desnudo, con marcas de violencia y sangre, además de otra peculiaridad le causó repulsión y casi vomitó, pero pudo recomponerse a tiempo y enderezando sus túnicas lanzó una afilada corriente de aire que cortó la soga que sostenía el cadáver. Este cayó de bruces al suelo.

-no se queden ahí- les dijo a los agentes, sin despegar su vista del cuerpo- envuélvanlo en una manta y llévenlo al palacio. Llevaremos a caso el reconocimiento.

Sus acompañantes asintieron y sacaron una manta totalmente grande con la cual envolvieron el cadáver.

Katara iba aferrada fuertemente a la cintura de su rescatista mientras, se abrían paso por las deshabitadas calles de la ciudad. La luna ahora se encontraba en el centro. Ya era muy noche. Entraron en unos instantes a la parte alta de la ciudad y para su suerte no había nada de vigilancia en las calles. Dio un soplo de alivio.

-¿por dónde vives?-habló el hombre.

-¿p-perdón?-dijo desconcertada.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó y esta vez volteó- ¿o prefieres que te lleve a mi casa?

Ella se aclaró la garganta-¿eh? ¡sí! Da vuelta en esta esquina y sigue derecho hasta final de la calle.

El asintió con una sonrisa y con las cuerdas le dio una orden al rápido animal para que virara. Katara suspiró de alivio cuando, al acercarse notaron a Suki apoyada contra la pared del muro de su casa y respirando costosamente por el agotamiento.

La cara de la pelirroja se iluminó.

-¡Katara!-exclamó mientras salía a su encuentro. Katara se bajó ágilmente del animal y abrazó a su amiga- Pensé que los Dai lee te habían arrestado ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió y Suki sonrió más amplio.

-bueno… debo irme- dijo el joven héroe con una sonrisa y dio vuelta a su animal.

-¡espera!- gritó la morena, él se detuvo- debo darte las gracias por salvarme, pero no sé tu nombre.

-me llamo Jet- contestó él- y ha sido un placer.

Katara sonrió- bueno… de todos muchas gracias a tu Jet y a tu…

-Shirshu-completó él.

-gracias.

-de nada- respondió- ahora debo irme, antes de que algún Dai lee decida atraparme y será mejor que ustedes entren también.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y se quedaron viendo como el animal desaparecía en la penumbra de la noche.

-Es guapo-comentó Suki con una sonrisa. Katara se sonrojó y luego subieron al cuarto.

El resto de la noche ninguna de las dos jóvenes pudo dormir aunque entre sí tampoco pudieron hablar. Perdidas en sus propios pensamientos fueron testigos de cómo el cielo se iba aclarando hasta que la luz del sol iluminó el cuarto. Pero nada, nada distraía a las jóvenes de lo pasado la anterior noche y mucho menos del cuerpo. Y entonces se escuchó el ruido de un carruaje a las afueras de la casa de Suki. Después de unos minutos pasos correr por las escaleras a la habitación de la joven y luego la puerta abrirse levemente. Katara y Suki se asustaron pero se tranquilizaron cuando viendo a la mamá de Suki entrar. Tenía la cara llena de preocupación y sus ojos algo desorbitados.

-¿mamá, que ha ocurrido?- Suki mostró demasiada preocupación por el estado de su querida madre.

-Una desgracia niñas, una muy grande desgracia.

Las dos adolescentes se voltearon a ver sin comprender nada aún.

-acaban de venir de palacio con la terrible noticia- dijo la señora antes de proseguir- se ha encontrado el cadáver de la hija del rey tierra.

Y toda la habitación quedó en profundo silencio.

**N/A: eso fue todo por ahora. Trataré de ser mas constante en mis actualizaciones y espero que la historia cause buen impacto. Si es así háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews. Suben mucho el ánimo.**

**Ctin939: Thanks for your review. Please update soon your story. **

**Jessy: gracias por el comentario y si, nuestro querido avatar tiene 24 años. No pude resistirme a la idea de un joven maduro y tuvo que escribirlo además de que me encanta que sea mucho mayor que Katara. Le da dinamismo a la historia.**

**Kristen: gracias por el comentario y pues si te digo se arruina la sorpresa. Las cosas se aclararan poco a poco.**

**Jane: Thanks for your review =)**

**Nieve Taisho: tienes más o menos una idea de la hija del rey. Espero que ahora que he terminado el capitulo se haya cambiado la panorámica para ti de la historia. Muchas gracias por comentarme. Nos leemos =)**


	4. Extraña Conducta durante un Funeral

**AVATAR NO HA SIDO MI IDEA, ¡ENVIDIA!**

¡Perdón! Debido a la universidad se me ha hecho imposible actualizar mis historias. Culpen a mis profesores no a mí. Este capítulo es algo de relleno, aclarará algunas interrogantes importantes y los pondrá a ritmo para el siguiente.

Sobre **Amor: Desorden perfectamente ordenado**, no se inquieten, pienso terminar la historia y el capitulo nuevo será subido a mediados de esta semana.

Disfruten la historia…

**XXXX**

**Capitulo#4:** Extraña conducta durante un funeral.

Katara estaba en su habitación mirando fijamente su figura en el espejo. Ya estaba preparada para ir al entierro de la hija del rey tierra y obviamente estaba vestida bajo los reglamentos que implicaba asistir a estos eventos.

Acomodó cuidadosamente su vestido negro, llevaba unas medias negras y unas botas del mismo color. Una larga cadena caía a través de su cuello con un medallón de oro con su inicial en medio. Llevó el pelo suelto con ondulaciones ligeras y no estaba tan maquillada.

Entonces su madre asomó por la puerta y Katara le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que Kya se limitó a corresponder. Entró cautelosa y se detuvo frente a su hija.

-¿estás lista?- preguntó a Katara. La joven sonrió sin quitar su vista del espejo.

-casi, solamente tengo que arreglar este desorden- dijo apuntando a la pila de vestidos sobre su amplia cama.

Kya rodó ojos- te ayudo…

Ambas se dispusieron a doblar la ropa cuando Hakoda entró por la puerta. Estaba vestido también de negro y muy formal y, aunque fuera su padre, Katara tenía que admitir que se miraba muy atractivo.

-partiré antes pues debo resolver unos pequeños asuntos- dijo con vos seria- los estaré esperando frente al palacio para que entremos juntos.

Ambas asintieron firmemente y Hakoda con un ademán de mano se despidió rápido y salió por la puerta.

Entonces la joven morena miró a su madre con extrañeza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la señora mientras seguía doblando la ropa.

-es que… es que él siempre se despide con un beso de ti y hoy no lo ha hecho… ¿está todo bien?

Kya le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- tu papa y yo tuvimos una pelea…

Katara frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-¡pero no te preocupes!- complementó su mamá- es una simple fricción de pareja… estaremos bien en breve.

-¿Por qué siempre que me dices que no me preocupe termino más preocupada?- preguntó la sureña con una sonrisa.

Kya negó suavemente con la cabeza, divertida. Seguían doblando con afán la ropa de Katara hasta que…

-¿Qué tal tu pijamada con Suki?

Katara agrandó la vista ante la pregunta de su madre; todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron de manera desembocada a su mente y la dejó paralizada.

Kya volteó hacia su hija con preocupación-¿querida, estas bien?

Si… claro que si- dijo volviendo de su estado de ensoñación- ¿Qué me has preguntado?

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la pijamada con Suki?

-me ha ido bien-contestó nerviosa- pasamos platicando, riendo… nada más. Suki resulta ser una gran compañía.

-¿sabes?-comentó Kya después de un momento- no me quiero imaginar el dolor del rey tierra en estos momentos.

Katara asintió lentamente.

-solo imagínate. Su única hija, encontrada muerta y además el único recuerdo que tenía de su difunta esposa. Un hombre tan bueno en tan feos aprietos.

-¿han dicho donde encontraron a la hija del rey tierra, madre?- Katara pronunció esto muy ansiosa.

-no, pero no me sorprendería que la noticia se difundiera rápido. Los chismes se propagan como polvo en esta ciudad.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Sokka desde el primer piso- es hora de irnos.

Kya sonrió- es mejor moverse antes de que tu hermano se desespere.

**XXXX**

-¿dónde está el rey tierra?- preguntó el avatar a Iroh cuando llegó a las habitaciones de palacio.

-está ahí adentro- comentó el señor con preocupación- ha sacado a todos de la habitación y se ha quedado ahí por horas con su hija.

Aang frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿tu donde has estado?-preguntó Iroh después de un momento.

-estuve resolviendo unos asuntos por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche- habló Aang un poco bajo- los Dai lee han hecho algo que me tiene anonadado y me acabo de encargar de su reprimenda.

-es entendible avatar- asintió el anciano- pero creo que sería mejor que acompañes al rey tierra. Dejarlo mucho tiempo solo no es sano.

El maestro aire asintió, se posicionó en la puerta y tomó una considerable cantidad de aire. Entró muy suavemente y la vista que tuvo al instante le enterneció el corazón. Era una escena digna de retrato si no fuera por la situación en la que se desenvolvía.

La habitación era color crema con algunos detalles de oro en los pilares y las paredes. No había ni un solo mueble en su interior a excepción del banco fúnebre donde estaba extendido el cuerpo de la joven. Ella se miraba bonita, para alguien que estaba muerta.

Estaba usando un vestido blanco inmaculado largo y fluía a ambos lados de la cama como si fuera un manto. Sus manos estaban sobre su estomago, su cabello negro estaba totalmente suelto y con grandes rulos en el. Sus labios fueron pintados en rojo y sus ojos que antes recordaban el color miel ya no se abrían mas. La piel pálida de la joven tenía leves heridas resultado de largas torturas que la llevaron a la muerte pero por eso Aang no negaba que en su lecho de muerte, estaba hermosa.

Entonces los penetrantes ojos grises del avatar volaron a Kuei. Él estaba arrodillado frente al cadáver de su hija y su rostro estaba hundido en el estomago de ella. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente lo cual indicaba que el lloraba y sus manos agarraban las de su hija dándole una ligera caricia.

Aang entonces avanzó hasta ellos y volvió su vista a la ventana. El día estaba soleado y hermoso, irónico pues era la fecha de una verdadera desgracia. Pasaron minutos y minutos en los que no hubo nada de palabras y Aang se empezaba a preocupar del estado tan pasivo del rey tierra que, por lo general era muy platicador. Lo oyó suspirar y vio como levantó su vista hacia él.

Aang colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle fortaleza.

-¿sabes?- dijo el rey tierra después de un momento- no me había sentido tan perdido desde la muerte de Anayla- dio un hondo suspiro y volvió la vista a su hija- pero ahora con Onelle muerta…

Lloró y a Aang le dio un malestar en el corazón.

-ella era muy callada- comentó después- desde la muerte de su madre creó una burbuja a la cual no pude penetrar y ella se distancio de mi.

Y rompió en llanto. El nómada aire seguía ahí sin comentar nada, solo escuchando y haciendo compañía.

-yo quería verla feliz y protegida- dijo después- por eso te escogí como marido. Yo sabía que contigo ella estaría muy bien, tú la ibas a hacer una mujer muy plena ¿verdad?

Aang solo asintió para responder.

-nuestra distancia era mucha y cuando ella desapareció hace un mes fue un golpe para mí. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarla viva pero no se dio y ahora me he quedado con una duda ¿crees que ella sabía lo mucho que yo la amaba?

El avatar le sonrió levemente- ella lo sabía Kuei- completó Aang- estoy muy seguro, segurísimo que ella lo sabía y sé que ella está con su madre ahora, en el mundo de los espíritus. Feliz y en paz.

Estas palabras le hicieron al rey tierra mucho mejor y con afán limpió las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

-es hora de movernos- dijo levantándose del suelo y miró a su hija con profundo dolor-ya están llegando todos para darle el último adiós.

El rey tierra se inclinó y besó a su hija en las manos y luego le dirigió una mirada muy triste a Aang. El joven comprendió a lo inmediato lo que le quería decir. Aang no estaba para negar y mucho menos para ponerse a pensar, entonces hizo lo que debía hacer.

Avanzó hacia donde estaba la joven, se arrodilló frente a ella, recorrió las manos por su estilizado rostro y se inclinó para colocar un tierno pero firme beso en sus labios, esos labios que antes tenían un suave color rojo y que ahora, tenían el color morado y seco de la muerte.

Fue algo un poco perturbador para el avatar sentir esos labios gélidos, amargos y muertos contra los suyos pero debía hacerlo por el rey tierra y por su compromiso con ella. Se separó después de unos segundos y dirigió su vista al rey tierra. Ahora el señor mostraba una mirada resignada en su rostro.

-es hora de que comience la ceremonia- declaró.

**XXXX**

Katara llegó al inmenso palacio junto con su hermano y su madre. Efectivamente su padre los esperaba en la entrada, los recibió cuando bajaron del lujoso carruaje y se adentraron juntos, como familia, en los muros del palacio.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de estar ahí cuando Suki se les acercó y fue la oportunidad de Sokka para presentársela a su familia. La joven causó muy buena impresión a Kya y Hakoda pues les dedicaba sonrisas amables, ingeniosos comentarios y grandes observaciones. Ella era muy propia al hablar en estos momentos pero claro que ella no estaba ahí por Sokka. La joven pelirroja tenía un asunto muy delicado que hablar con la joven morena.

Y así cuando pudo zafarse de Sokka en un descuido del joven, haló a su amiga a los jardines exteriores. La llevaba casi corriendo y tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Se detuvieron frente a una fuente de agua.

-¿pero qué sucede Suki?-preguntó muy preocupada Katara por el estado de su amiga

-debo hablar contigo de algo urgente antes de que nos descubra.

-¿descubrirnos?-se desconcertó Katara- ¿descubrirnos quien?

-mi prima… pero ella no debe escuchar, tengo algo muy delicado que contarte.

-Adelante.

La joven Suki volteó a todos lados, precavida.

-han arrestado a alguien de mucho peso que participó en la fiesta de anoche.

Katara se encogió de hombros-¿y?- declaró- a nosotras ¿Qué? No nos han arrestado, no corremos ningún peligro… deja de preocuparte.

-Katara que esto es serio- pronunció con voz grave- no es un simple joven el arrestado, que es alguien peor.

-pues suéltalo de una vez.

-se cree que arrestaron a June- comentó Suki muy asustada. Katara agrandó los ojos y su corazón latió desenfocado. Si June constaba su participacion en la fiesta, con todo lo que había pasado ultimamente ¡estarian perdidas!

-¿pero quien te ha comentado eso?

-un amigo… la han sacado arrastrada ayer por la noche de su establecimiento.

Katara se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba perdiendo el control.

-¿sabes lo que esto significa?- preguntó Suki agarrándole los hombros.

-¿Qué si no lo sé? ¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo quitándose las manos de su amiga- y estoy segura que ella no se querrá hundir en el fango sola.

-¿pero y entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-vamos a ir a las mazmorras de Ba Sing Se- comentó Katara muy decidida.

-Suki se extrañó- ¿a qué?

-no importa lo que haga falta, la sobornaremos, haremos lo que sea con tal de que no haga nada.

-pero Katara esa mujer no nos va a salir tan fácil- comentó Suki con preocupación- seguro nos pedirá mucho…- pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Suki, se nos requiere ya va a empezar la ceremonia!

Y entonces de los arbustos apareció una chica piel blanca, con cabello negro recogido en una moña un poco baja y algo imponente en su postura. Katara la miró con curiosidad mientras se dirigía hacia ellas. Suki sonrió débilmente.

-Katara ella es mi prima Toph- dijo con un gesto de manos.

-Toph, ella es mi nueva amiga Katara.

-¡Mucho gusto!- habló Katara con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a la joven.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

-el gusto es mío Dulzura.

Katara se extrañó y Suki rió divertida.

-Toph pone apodos a sus amigos.

Katara sonrió un poco y después se percató muy bien de los ojos de la joven. Eran blancos y desenfocados, entonces se dio cuenta y sin que pudiera detenerse a sí misma ya había preguntado- ¿eres ciega?

Toph sonrió. Para nada sorprendida por la pregunta.

-así es- afirmó orgullosa

-¿p-pero como haces para caminar sin vacilar?

-con ayuda de mi tierra control-comentó ella- percibo todo con ayuda de las vibraciones que percibo a través de mis pies con la tierra.

-Toph es una excelente maestra- comentó Suki inmediatamente.

-¡genial!- exclamó Katara y Toph sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Bueno… podríamos seguir aquí y hablar-dijo Toph con voz fuerte después de un rato- pero como he dicho… va a empezar la ceremonia y debemos movernos.

Katara y Suki la siguieron en silencio.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y espiritual. Los sacerdotes de la tierra ungieron y prepararon el cuerpo, hubo discursos de cada uno de los allegados a ella y luego de honras y ofrecimientos el cuerpo de la joven fue quemado. Hubieron partes terribles en la ceremonia pero lo peor, lo que se llevó el premio, fue el intento del rey tierra por quemarse con el cadáver de su hija.

Todo el mundo miraba con pesar al carismático rey. Pero Katara y Suki definitivamente no pensaban en la ceremonia o en los invitados o en el protocolo; ellas estaban preocupadas por su pellejo.

Así cuando todo el mundo se distrajo volvieron a reunirse.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Katara a Suki una vez que estaban solas-¿Dónde quedan las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se?

-debajo del palacio.

Katara se preocupó- ¡genial! ¿Cómo haremos para llegar ahí?

-solo un maestro tierra podría- se encogió Suki de hombros.

Eso le dio una idea a Katara.

-tu prima puede hacerlo…

-¡oh no! ¡Oh no! No la pienso meter en esto.

-¿Por qué? Nos puede ayudar.

-no quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que hemos hecho. Y es muy chantajista, me hará la vida a cuadros.

-pero preferible que sea ella quien se entere y no nuestra familia-argumentó Katara.

Suki pareció pensarlo y asintió.

Ambas iban por todos los nobles buscando a Toph hasta que Kya las detuvo en seco.

-Katara, hija. Te tienes que venir conmigo ya.

-¿pero por qué?

-tu padre quiere presentarnos a alguien muy importante y tienes que estar ahí.

-Suki- Katara dirigió la vista a la pelirroja-te alcanzo luego. Busca a Toph.

**XXXX**

-es un gusto volver a verlo avatar- declaró Hakoda con orgullo acercándose a Aang.

-¡Hakoda!-exclamó con alegría pero bajito para respetar el dolor del rey tierra que no estaba muy lejos- ¡Cuánto tiempo! No nos miramos desde hace 8 años en la tribu agua del norte.

-ya ves- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- yo nunca me olvido de los amigos.

Ambos encantados se dieron un abrazo.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?-preguntó el avatar ansioso- no he tenido el gusto de conocerlos.

-se reunirán con nosotros en breve- respondió el moreno-lamento tu perdida…-agregó después.

Aang solo asintió pero quiso cambiar de conversación.

-¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

-dos-contestó Hakoda- un chico y una chica. Son mi vida.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

- mi hijo varón tiene 18 y mi niña apenas tiene 16 años.

-aun son jóvenes-comentó el avatar después de un rato.

Hakoda decidió preguntarle otras cosas a Aang.

-¿y Gyatso?

-en el templo aire del sur. No lo veo desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a visitar?

-no sé- dijo con tristeza-con todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, mi deber como avatar es permanecer aquí.

-ya veo.

Tenían un minuto de silencio hasta que un joven moreno, algo escandaloso y definitivamente muy parecido a Hakoda se acercó.

-¿papá, para que me requieres?

Hakoda sonrió con orgullo y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-¡hijo mío!-dijo con orgullo-te presento a un cercano amigo mío. Avatar Aang este es mi hijo Sokka, Sokka él es el Avatar Aang.

-mucho gusto- dijo Aang y le tendió la mano.

-el gusto es mío-contestó el joven con rapidez.

-¿Dónde está tu madre y tu hermana?

-seguro ya vienen papá…

Katara iba distraída viendo a su lado para ver si Suki y Toph se habían reunido. Necesitaba salir de ahí pronto. Kya notó a su hija totalmente distante y le movió el brazo con lo cual Katara volvió a verla.

-te reunirás con tus amigas después. No tomará mucho.

Katara solo asintió pero seguía viendo a los lados distraída.

Hakoda vio venir a su esposa e hija y sonrió. Cuando Aang logró notar las dos mujeres que se dirigían a ellos tragó duro. Nervioso. Sus dedos le temblaron al igual que sus piernas y sintió su presión bajar notoriamente.

-No puede ser…-susurró.

Katara dejó entonces de buscar a su amiga y prestó atención por fin a su entorno para casi detenerse a sí misma cuando vio al joven de pie al lado de su padre. Agrandó los ojos y también se puso nerviosa ¿acaso se conocen?

-Aang… mi esposa Kya-dijo apuntando a la señora mayor- y ella es mi hija Katara. Kya, Katara… el avatar Aang.

-Mucho gusto- logró articular avatar con voz ahogada.

-el gusto es nuestro- contestó Kya. Katara ni siquiera podía contestar ¿él era el avatar?¿el chico que conoció en la tienda de té? ¿Era una broma o qué? Al parecer… no era broma ¡por los espíritus! ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella?

Siguieron así mucho tiempo en los que gracias a los espíritus ninguno de los familiares de Katara pudo notar la incomodidad existente entre el avatar y ella.

**XXXX**

**N/A:** espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que ahora les haya dejado claro algunas cosas. Si, la hija del rey tierra está muerta y Toph ha aparecido siendo prima de Suki. Me pareció interesante ya que ambas son del reino tierra y quise emparentarlas.

**Zoey:** Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo

**Nefertari Queen:** gracias por el review y por estar tan al pendiente de la historia. El hecho de que Aang esté libre no significa que le será sencillo estar con Katara. Los problemas apenas empiezan.

**Nieve Taisho:** bueno… como ya te habrás dado cuenta la hija del rey tierra y Toph son diferente persona aunque en un momento pensé que Toph podía ser la princesa desaparecida, me gustó mucho mas que fuera prima de Suki. Espera los siguientes episodios =)

**Damaris:** Gracias por tus dos reviews y pude comprobar que te fascina la historia. Me apuré con este capítulo por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Toph. Zuko y su odiosa hermana aparecerán en breve.

**¿Reviews para este capítulo? Espero que si… =)**


	5. Un dia agitado y de preocupaciones

**Lo único que en verdad me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo#5:** Un día agitado y de muchas preocupaciones.

Por fin, después del incomodo encuentro con Aang, el chico amable que conoció el primer día de su estancia en Ba Sing Se y que para rematar resultó ser el avatar y amigo de su padre, Katara pudo respirar al poder zafarse de su familia con la excusa de una plática con Suki y Toph.

La verdad es que ya estaba cansada de esta ciudad, y el tremendo rollo en el que se había metido por ir a una fiesta ilegal en la que de paso, fue encontrado el cuerpo el cuerpo de la hija del propio rey tierra ponía todo de cabeza y terminaba de complicar los asuntos. June estaba arrestada y si la interrogaban el primer nombre que iba a cantar era el de ella. Sería la peor vergüenza, y no solo eso, defraudaría a sus amados padres de por vida.

Tenía que impedir esas situaciones a toda costa, y Toph con sus poderes de tierra control era lo único que le permitiría llegar a las prisiones, hablar con June y sobornarla.

Encontró a Suki medio temblorosa junto a su prima en una zona muy alejada del bullicio de la gente. Llegó rápido hasta ellas y se aseguró de que nadie observara sus actitudes sospechosas.

-Ya le conté- afirmó Suki cuando su amiga morena estuvo cerca.

-¿nos ayudaras?

Toph simplemente asintió y tomó una postura de control. Suspiró suavemente.

-en estos momentos se hará el cambio de guardia, lo que implican diez minutos de total descuido de las celdas. Tienen todo ese tiempo para arreglar su situación, si no lo logran serán atrapadas…

Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

-me quedaré aquí afuera para asegurarme que nadie tenga rastros- abrió un hondo túnel que llegaba justamente a la vieja Ba Sing Se- cuando estén cerca lo volveré a abrir.

Tanto Katara como Suki empezaron a descender con cuidado por el camino pedregoso e inclinado. Estaba demasiado oscuro y el aire de este lugar se sentía demasiado pesado y seco. Katara empezó a sudar copiosamente y se llevó un gran susto cuando casi resbala cuesta abajo. De no ser por la inmediata intervención de Suki, hubiera arruinado todo.

-sería conveniente un maestro fuego en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

La sureña solo asintió.

-¿Por qué llevas unas cantimploras?- preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad, segundos más tarde.

-por seguridad…

Justo Katara contestó eso, empezaron a ver destellos de luz al final del túnel. Apresuraron el paso lo más que pudieron y llegaron a un lugar enorme con estalagmitas verdes que irradiaban luz. Había un solo problema, en el lugar se encontraban muchos túneles, ¿Cuál debían tomar?

Y entonces escucharon pasos. Se escondieron tras una gran roca que tenían a su derecha. Era un soldado de la armada de tierra, eso solo significaba una cosa, era el cambio de turno y, de donde él había salido, era el camino a las celdas.

Cuando el hombre desapareció de su campo de visión, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, volteando a todos lados por señales de June y al fin la encontraron. Toda despeinada, sucia, descuidada y acurrucada a sí misma. Les dio pesar. Se acercaron con precaución ante cualquier movimiento que la mujer pudiera hacer. La peli negro levantó con dificultad la vista hacia ellas y sonrió de manera malvada.

-dos niñas de la alta sociedad me honran con su visita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Suki torció el gesto e hizo señas a Katara para que fuera ella quien hablara.

-venimos a ofrecerte un trato con tal de que no cuentes nuestra participación en la fiesta ilegal en la cual terminaste presa.

June rió histéricamente.

-¿y es que creen que alguna cifra de dinero me servirá ahorita?- preguntó irónicamente- estoy presa, creen que podré comprar algo de ropa en esta pocilga

-podemos liberarte…- intervino Suki, con voz angustiada- y darte el dinero necesario para que vivas cómodamente en otro lugar del mundo.

-¿y andar de fugitiva?- apartó la mirada desinteresada- no lo creo…

-¡hay algo que debas querer!- se exasperó la morena.

June la miró con malicia.

Bueno, ya que tanto se preocupan…- se enderezó un poco para poder hablar mejor- les puedo decir que alguien de mucho prestigio y poder está interviniendo por mí, así que mis segundos están contados en esta prisión. Yo no diré nada de su presencia en la fiesta ilegal de hace un día si ustedes me recompensan con un favor…

-¿y que será eso?- exigió la maestra agua.

June se encogió de hombros- todavía no lo sé, pero cuando necesite algo de ustedes, se los haré saber.

Las dos jóvenes tragaron sonoramente.

-¿seguro no dices nada de nuestra participación entonces?

-mis labios están sellados- intervino con una sonrisa- ahora sí que deberían tener cuidado…

Katara y Suki iban a preguntar qué significaba eso hasta que oyeron fuertes pisadas tras ellas. Se detuvieron en seco. Un minuto de silencio. La joven morena con un suave movimiento abrió sus cantimploras. Una voz áspera y ronca habló tras ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Se quedaron paralizadas y no voltearon. El hombre se acercó a ellas pero Katara fue rápida y con un movimiento suave pero elegante de su mano, el lugar se llenó de neblina. Suki salió corriendo rápidamente en dirección al lugar por donde habían entrado. El soldado entonces pudo distinguir unas sombras corriendo a su lado. Las iba a perseguir, pero una mano helada le obstruyó la nariz y le quitó aire el tiempo suficiente para que cayera desmayado.

-¿pero qué hiciste?- preguntó Suki asustada.

Katara regresó el agua que tenía envuelta alrededor de su mano y siguió corriendo.

-¿está…?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con precaución.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Katara la paró en seco.

-solo está desmayado.

-no creo que eso fuera necesario.

-era eso o nos pillaba.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que un túnel se abrió frente a ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a él y este volvió a cerrarse como que si nunca hubiese sido abierto.

Llegaron a la superficie casi al desmayarse, Toph las esperaba de manera sorprendida, pero eso no impidió que ella cerrara el hueco a la perfección. Frunció el ceño.

-¿pero qué demonios pasó ahí?

-pequeñas complicaciones…-murmuró Suki.

-por lo menos nadie las reconoció, ¿verdad?

-además de June- dijo Katara algo agitada- nadie…

Siguieron en aquel lugar un buen momento, esperando regular sus respiraciones para ponerse en marcha. Una vez listas caminaron de manera casual al salón fúnebre solo para ser interceptadas en la puerta por el propio Aang. Las tres se tensaron visiblemente y voltearon a verse de manera preocupada.

Aang se aclaró la garganta muy señorialmente.

-señoritas…- dijo mirando a la vez a Suki y a Toph- ¿me podrían permitir un momento con la señorita Katara? Es para una razón que quiero que le dé a su padre.

Ambas asintieron y voltearon a Katara con preocupación.

-¿quieres que te esperemos para irnos juntas adentro?

-no, no- dijo Katara volteando a Aang repetidas veces- adelántense chicas, las encuentro en el salón. También le tengo que hacer algunas preguntas que mi padre me ha encomendado- les sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y ambas jóvenes, sintiéndose un poco mas calmadas entraron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Aang de manera nerviosa.

-supongo que bien…

Silencio incómodo.

-así que… eres hija de Hakoda, ¿la menor?

Katara asintió levemente sin saber el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación.

Aang movió sus dedos nerviosamente sin dejar de verla.

-va a ser todo complicado desde hoy ¿no es así?

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Katara, extrañada.

-me refiero al simple hecho de que soy amigo de tu padre y que no puedo fingir que no te conozco.

-pues así debería ser…- intervino la joven.

-¡no!- dijo con dureza- ¡claro que no debería ser así! Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo digo ahora, me gustas Katara. Y simplemente será difícil para mí ahora, verte en estos tipos de reuniones o junto a tu padre y no poderte cortejar como un caballero a una dama de manera normal.

-para ti no es el único que no va a ser fácil. Digo, la incomodidad entre nosotros era palpable. Por eso es mejor dejarlo. Olvídate de esa tarde, por favor…

-¡no quiero!- replicó Aang de manera dura.

-¡pero yo sí!- contestó ella.

Aang iba a volver a intervenir cuando un soldado se acercó corriendo donde él.

-Avatar Aang, hubieron problemas en las mazmorras.

Katara agrandó la vista.

-en seguida llego- volteó a ver a Katara con expresión herida- la veo luego.

Y se marchó.

La joven morena se quedó con el corazón en la mano, sabiendo lo que había pasado en las mazmorras. Entró lentamente al salón para ver a Suki platicando animadamente con su hermano. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza absorta de todos hasta que, una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro. Pegó un brinco del susto.

-¡Toph!- replicó.

La joven maestra tierra sonrió y se acercó más a ella para susurrarle tranquilamente.

-se que el avatar y tu, estaban mintiendo…

Katara quedó petrificada.

**XXXX**

Aang entró en las mazmorras con aquel porte de avatar que solo el poseía. Justo llegando a las celdas vio al pobre guardia de turno oliendo un trozo de tela con alcohol y sentado en una banca de rocas. Más cerca de él pudo notar su rostro algo morado por la falta de oxigeno. Puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-he estado mejor mi señor…

Aang sonrió simpáticamente a él y se sentó justo a su lado.

-recuerda que ocurrió.

El guardia asintió, indeciso.

-vi dos figuras- comenzó su relato- y justo cuando empecé a interrogarlas el lugar se llenó de neblina. Vi sus sombras huir y las intenté perseguir pero una mano helada se posó en mi cara cortándome el oxígeno. Luego de eso perdí el conocimiento.

Aang asintió, pensativo.

-recuerda algo más.

El señor pareció pensarla para luego fruncir el ceño.

-sí, las personas estaban justo frente a la celda de ella…- y apuntó a June.

La seductora mujer solo sonrió burlonamente. Aang caminó decisivo hacia ella.

-¿Quiénes eran, June?

-no lo sé, la neblina me impidió identificarlos…

-¡Mientes!

-¿con que razón mentiría, avatar?

Aang resopló frustrado.

-si era un intento de escape…

La mujer lo cortó en seco.

-¿y cuál sería el beneficio de ser fugitiva? ¿Vivir mi vida entera escapando de ti?- rió sonoramente- tengo otros métodos, legales de hecho, muy pronto, saldré de aquí.

-ni creas que se te hará tan sencillo… te has negado a decir el nombre de los involucrados en aquella fiesta.

-son muchos los jóvenes de Ba Sing Se, ¿Qué le hace pensar que conozco a alguno?

Aang resopló duro. June sonrió más grande cuando vio al paje real acercarse justo detrás del avatar.

-Avatar Aang, noticias del rey tierra.

-dígame…

-manda a dar autorización a la libertad de la señora June.

-¿¡Qué!?

La miró de manera sorprendida.

-se lo dije avatar, se lo dije…

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, empiezo mi periodo de actualizaciones, y Castigo Divino es el inicio. Retomo mi escritura y es por bastante tiempo desde ahora. Lo prometo.

Espero este capítulo haya gustado y los siga guiando a la historia. Me interesan que se entretengan pues, en este fic, faltan muchas sorpresas por descubrir. Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o simple comentario será bien respondido en próximas actualizaciones. Agradezco a todos los lectores de esta historia, en especial a **Damaris **y **Kori**, quienes se han mantenido al pendiente de mis actualizaciones.

Gracias a los lectores fantasmas, a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a los que la siguen cada semana. Son grandes y me animan a escribir y a superarme. Hasta la próxima actualización. Se despide

KATITABENDER


End file.
